Contre tous Pour toi
by Gabiielove
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Black. Je suis la soeur de Jacob Black et je suis une Quileute. B/E. Désoler, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés!
1. Prologue

Mot de l'auteure: Je sais que c'est EXTREMEMENT court, mais voilà, c'est juste le prologue! Je voulais que ca soit léger tout en expliquant un peu les bases de l'histoire, ce qui a changé, ce qui n'a pas changé. Les chapitres seront plus long, ne vous inquiéter pas! J'espere que l'histoire va vous plaire!

(Pour tout ceux qui lisait mon histoire: La vie de Neville Longdubat, je voulais vous avertir que je ne continuerai pas cette histoire car j'ai un trop grand manque d'inspiration! )

Bonne lecture! Gabiie

* * *

Prologue

Le temps était plutôt calme aujourd'hui, ce qui était rare pour une journée de printemps. Le soleil manquait encore une fois à l'appel, mais ça, j'y étais habituée. C'était ainsi depuis toujours, l'éternel ciel nuageux de La Push! J'étais sortie faire une balade sur la plage avec mon petit frère, Jacob. Nous sortions souvent de la maison ces temps-ci, mon père étant éternellement de mauvaise humeur depuis que ma grande soeur Rachel nous avaient abandonnée, selon lui, pour l'université de Washington. Elle était sa préféré et il ne digérait pas qu'elle soit parti, a l'instar de Rebecca, qui s'était marié à un surfeur et était parti vivre avec lui à Hawaii. Elles ne venaient que rarement nous rendre visite.

Maintenant que les jumelles étaient parti, il ne lui restait que nous 2, jumeaux à notre facon! Nous étions toujours ensemble, je l'aidais dans ses études ou pour les filles et en échange il m'aidait dans tous ce qui était mécanique ou manuel. Il avait même réussi a réparer la camionnette, enfin ma camionnette, car j'en avais hériter depuis que papa était en chaise roulante.

Je me sentis soudainement mal-à-l'aise, j'avais peur que mon père devine que nous ne voulions pas vraiment le voir.

«- Dit Jake, tu crois que papa sait qu'on l'évite? Demandais-je, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher mon trouble.

-Bah, fit-il, je crois qu'on en aurait entendu parler Bella. Il n'est pas du genre discret! Ajouta-t-il en riant.»

Je me joignis a son hilarité, malgré mon petit malaise qui persistait. Je ne voulais pas faire plus de peine a mon père qu'il n'en avait déjà.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 1

Mot de l'auteure: Wow! Vraiment beaucoup de gens m'ont mis en alerte en en favoris! Je suis comblée :D ! Par contre, je suis un peu décue du nombre de reviews par rapport au nombre de lecteurs, mais j'ai bon espoir que ce chiffre va bientôt monté dans les 2 chiffres! xD Bon, comme je le disais, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire plaise et j'espere que vous allez aimer mon chapitre!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages et l'histoire originale appartient à Stéphenie Meyer. ( Sniff sniff)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Cette semaine, ça avait été l'enfer à la réserve. Sam Uley, le petit copain de Léah, a disparu. On a du mal à croire à une fugue, car Sam n'était pas vraiment malheureux chez lui ou sur la réserve, il était même plutôt populaire. Mon père craint le pire, mais il n'ose pas le dire à voix haute. Nous sommes tous très inquiet pour lui. J'ai fait des recherches sur le net, mais ce que j'y ai lu ne m'a pas vraiment réconforté. On y disait qu'après 48 heures de disparition, il y avait peu de chance de retrouver la personne. J'avais décidé de taire cette découverte aussi inutile que non-réjouissante.

Léah et moi avions été proche, il y un certain temps, mais lorsqu'elle a commencé à sortir avec Sam, elle m'a carrément mise de côté. À peine un coup de fil de temps en temps! Bien sûr, je ne lui en tiens plus rigueur maintenant que Sam est introuvable, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment besoin qu'on en rajoute sur ses épaules. Je me suis proposé pour l'accompagné aujourd'hui à Port Angeles pour mettre des affiches avec la photo de Sam. Je me doute bien que ça sera surement éprouvant pour elle, alors je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle soit seule.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge, 13h00. Il était bientôt l'heure de partir et je lui avais dit que j'arriverais chez elle vers 13h15.

Je pris mes clés et mon sac à main et descendit l'étroit escalier avec précaution, maladroite comme je suis, je pourrais très bien finir a l'hôpital avant même d'avoir pu dire Oups!

J'aperçu mon père dans la cuisine qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté à attraper le téléphone que Jake avait, sans aucun doute, placé trop haut pour lui. Vilain Jake.

«- Besoin d'aide? lui demandai-je d'un ton amuser.

- En temps normale j'aurais dit non, orgueil masculin oblige, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de passer ce coup de fil! Attends un peu lorsqu'il sera de retour à la maison, ça va être sa fête! me répondit-il d'un ton agacer.

- Tiens, fis-je en lui tendant le téléphone. Je vais chez Léah et ensuite on part placarder des affiches de Sam un peu partout à Port Angeles. C'est la dernière ville à faire...

- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, même si c'est pour une bonne cause!

- Oui, oui. Bon et bien, salut!

- Salut, me répondit-il en même de composer un numéro sur le téléphone.»

Je fus soulagée de sortir enfin de la maison. Mon père devenait trop protecteur avec moi, depuis quand avais-je une heure pour rentrer à la maison les week-ends?

La route entre la maison de Léah et la mienne ne durait pas plus de 5 minutes, mais ça m'en pris 10 cette fois-ci. Surement parce que j'appréhendais beaucoup de passer une journée en sa compagnie après tout ce temps et dans ces conditions.

Je claxonnai lorsque j'arrivai devant leur modeste maison en bois rond. Le père de Léah, Harry Clearwater, avait toujours fait passé sa famille avant le boulot ce qui, malheureusement, ne leurs avait pas permis de vivre très aisément. Ils étaient toutefois une famille unie et heureuse, ce qui était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'on puisse souhaiter.

Je vis Léah sortir de chez elle pour se diriger vers ma voiture. Elle n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi depuis plusieurs jours, car elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Je me sens mal de ne pas m'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faut pour Sam. N'ayant jamais été proche de lui, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de m'ennuyer de sa présence. Je m'ennuirais bien sur de la joie de Léah alors qu'elle était avec lui... Toutefois, je ne devais pas perdre espoir, nous le trouverons!

«- Salut Bella, me salua-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

-Salut.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ça...

-Il est un peu tard pour reculer, et sache que tu ne m'imposes absolument rien. Je veux que l'on retrouve Sam, et on va le retrouver, d'accord?»

Elle hocha la tête, absolument d'accord avec mes dernières paroles. Elle n'avait pas perdue espoir, elle était sure qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Je n'en étais pas aussi sure, mais je me devais de taire mon pessimisme naturel.

La route vers Port Angeles prenait environ une heure et demie, mais il me parut prendre seulement 15 minutes tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. En regardant l'air surpris de Léah, je compris qu'elle aussi était bien loin dans ses pensées!

Il ne faisait pas très beau à Port Angeles non plus, le ciel était gris, sans toutefois être anonciateur de pluie ou d'orage. J'aimais bien ce genre de température, pas trop chaud, pas trop froid. Juste parfait pour une journée à parcourir les rues et à placarder des affiches!

Nous avons fait cela rapidement, elle plaçait les affiches et je les agrafais au poteau ou les collait au mur. Nous avons fait cela sans parler, cela n'aurait sans doute fait qu'accentuer notre peine mutuelle au fur et à mesure que nous progressions. Plus elle placait des affiches, plus son visage s'affaissait. Elle avait réellement l'air mal en point lorsque nous avons mis la dernière affiche qu'elle avait emporter.

« - Tu veux manger un morceau avant de partir? Lui demandai-je.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Me répondit-elle d'une voix sans vie.»

Je me rappelai que j'avais laissé mon portefeuille dans la voiture et lui demandai de m'attendre au restaurant. Je ne me souvenais plus du nom de la rue sur laquelle nous nous étions garé avant notre traversé de la ville, mais je me rappelais du chemin, il me semble en tout cas... Quelques rues plus loin, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, je ne m'en rappelais plus. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire demi tour et demander à Léah de me montrer le chemin! Sauf que je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation. Toutes ces rues se ressemblaient d'ailleurs et je n'avais plus aucune idée d'ou était ce restaurant!

Je tournai dans une ruelle que je croyais avoir emprunter tout à l'heure. J'accélerai le pas, mais pas trop car ca n'était pas vraiment le moment de me casser la figure! Cette ruelle était déserte et ca me fichais vraiment la frousse, surtout que le soleil venait de finir sa descente et qu'il faisait maintenant plutôt sombre. J'entendis des voix derrières moi et me forcai à ne pas y pretter attention. Lorsque je tournai la dernière courbe de la ruelle, je m'arretai net! C'était un cul-de-sac, aucune issue possible. Je réfléchis à mes possibilité rapidement avant de rebrousser chemin.

«- Hey, ma jolie! Me dit l'une des voix que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure.»

Je pouvais maintenant les voir, ils étaient quatres, apparament saoul. Mais le plus important était qu'ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur moi. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer au point que j'eus peur, un bref instant, que ma cage thoracique explose. J'étais beaucoup trop maladroite pour songer à m'enfuir à la course. La chute serait inévitable. Je me concentrai alors sur les cours d'autodéfenses que nous avions au lycée, et que je n'avais pas réussi d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient maintenant tous avancés vers moi, intrigués de mon immobilité. Le même qui m'avait abordé tout à l'heure pris la parole.

«- Tu viens ma chérie? Je ne te ferai pas de mal voyons! Me dit-il.

-Ne me touchez pas! Dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu ferme et assurée, mais qui ne fut guère mieu qu'un couinement de souris.»

Sans que je ne m'y attende, une voiture arriva très rapidement et s'arreta tout aussi brusquement entre moi et mes agresseurs. Un jeune homme d'une beauté extraordinaire sorti de la voiture à une vitesse alluscinante. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu, car trop rapide pour mes yeux. J'entendis des cris, je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière et le garcon allait vite, beaucoup trop vite! J'étais dans la confusion la plus totale.

Tout à coup, plus rien. Je restai figée quelques secondes avant de me décider à avancer. Je contournai lentement la voiture(une magnifique Volvo)pour découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de mes assaillants.

J'en eus la nausée. Ils avaient été étêtés! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Leur tête n'était plus attaché à leur corps. Je pris soudainement consciense qu'il y avait énormément de sang sur le sol, comme une marre géante remplie de sang. Prise d'une crise de panique, je me mis à courir vers l'autre bout de cette satané ruelle, en trébuchant quelques fois. Je ne fis que quelques mètres lorsque j'atteris sur une masse extrèmement dure et malodorante. Ce fus cette odeur qui me fit réagir en premier, j'avais l'impression d'avoir avalée une bouteille entière d'alcool à friction. J'essayai de me reculer pour m'éloigner, mais on me retins.

Je relevai le tête pour me rendre compte que cette masse dure et puante n'était autre que mon sauveur. Il grimacait, comme si moi aussi j'avais une odeur dérangeante, mais il avait également l'air très frustrer, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose. Nous restâmes comme ça encore une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne me relache. On aurait dit qu'il attendait que je prenne la parole, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir. J'aurais voulu le remercier, le questionner sur ses capacités, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je fis malgré moi le lien entre nos vieilles légendes tribales et cet hommes. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais il me fallait en être sur.

«- Es-tu un Cullen? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.»

Il ne sembla pas surpris par ma question, un peu comme si il s'attendait à ce que je la lui pose. Cette réaction suffit amplement à me répondre, mais même si j'avais désormais la preuve vivante que les sang-froids existent, et que j'en avais un sous les yeux, je ne me sentais pas menacer. Je me rappellais chaque détails de ces légendes maintenant devenues réalités. N'avaient-ils pas promis de ne pas mordre qui que ce soi? N'avaient-ils pas jurer se nourrir d'animaux seulement? J'aurais du prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir à toute vitesse, mais pourquoi? Je me sentais bien ici.

Il n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot, sans doute conscient du débat intéreur qui m'habitait, mais semblait un peu inquiet d'avoir été démasquer. Je le regardai dans le blanc des yeux, comme pour l'inciter à me répondre.

«- Oui, je m'appele Edward Cullen, et toi tu es un loup-garou.»

* * *

La suite dans, je l'espere, moins d'une semaine!

xxx Gabiie


	3. Chapitre 2

D'accord, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable. En plus de la piètre longueur de ce chapitre! Mais je viens de commencer mes études en Soins Infirmiers et je suis surchargée de travail! Je peux donc vous dire dès maintenant que je ne posterai pas très souvent. Bref, j'espere que vous aimerai ce chapitre!

* * *

_«- Oui, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et toi tu es un loup-garou?_

- Hein? »

La, franchement, j'étais complètement perdue.

«-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

J'aurais sans aucun doute été en train de rigoler s'il n'avait pas été un vampire et qu'il n'y avait pas eu 4 cadavres à à peine quelques mètres de nous.

«-Fais pas semblant, écoute, je peux sentir ton odeur et toi la mienne. Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher l'un à l'autre. J'aimerais simplement que tu ne dises rien de tout cela à ta meute ni aux personnes de ton clan. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors, s'il-te-plait, ne déclenches pas une guerre.» me dit-il calmement.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si calme, si posée que c'en était carrément énervant! Je commencai à trembler des pieds à la tête, compètement une rogne maintenant. Il osait me balançer des trucs de légendes qui dataient de centaines d'années, de trucs qui était vraiment très dur à assimiler pour moi sur _ce_ ton? Je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'avais été autant en colère pour si peu.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et il sembla avoir un peu peur de moi. Cela me donna malgré moi un regain d'estime et une joie immense! J'avais effrayé, certes très peu, un vampire! C'était juste.. Wouah! Je n'étais même plus en colère maintenant!

Il me regardait maintenant avec intensité et... curiosité? Je décidai qu'il était grand temps que je parles.

«- Écoutes, je sais que tu dois réellement croire ce que tu me dis, mais c'est complètement faux. Il n'y a pas de meute, ni de loup-garou ou de je-ne-sais-quoi encore.» Il fit mine de m'interrompre, mais je le fis taire d'un geste de la main.« Il ne faut pas croire chacune de nos légendes, nous ne descendons pas réellement des loups, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler ou bien c'est juste une histoire qui a été embellie avec les années, tout ce que tu veux sauf cette histoire de loup-garou. Je te remercie également de m'avoir sauvée, même si tu aurais pu ne pas les tués... Bref, saches que je ne le dirai pas à ma famille ni aux autres sur la réserve, et que je ne révélerai ton identité à personne.»

Son visage s'était fermé durement durant la fin de mon discours, me rendant extrêmement confuse. Ne voulait-il pas que son secret soit gardé? Ne voulait-il pas que je n'en parle à personne? Un silence un peu gênant s'était installé entre nous deux. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Je regardai ma montre.

«- Merde! M'exclamai-je, je suis super en retard, Léah doit être morte d'inquiétude! Zut! Zut! Zut!

Hum.. commenca-t-il, légerement gêné, tu veux que je te dépose quelques part?»

J'étais malgré moi vraiment soulagé de cette proposition, j'étais un peu trop bouleversé pour marché toute seule jusqu'au restaurant dont je ne connaissais aucunement le chemin pour m'y rendre.

«- Ca serait vraiment gentil de ta part, mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais et puis il y a … ça. Fis-je en pointant les cadavres, toutefois sans regarder.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin trop craquant.»

Il bougeait si vite que je ne discernais pas grand chose et cela ne lui pris pas plus de 15 secondes. J'aurais du être dégoutée, il avait quand même tué des êtres humains de sang froid, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

La suite se passa très vite. Il me fit monter dans sa voiture et m'emmena au restaurant ou Léah m'attendait. Il avait roulé extrêmement vite, mais toutefois très bien. Il se stationna devant le restaurant.

«- Écoute, je sais que c'est sans doute inutile, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord?» dit-il prudement en me tendant un bout de papier.

_Edward (514) 555-1788 _

La vache, même son numéro était magnifique.

Je pris le numéro en lui faisant un sourire timide et sorti doucement de sa voiture. Il parti à vive allure alors que j'entrai dans la batisse, me préparant à subir la colère de Léah. Tout en la cherchant du regard, quelqu'un me pris solidement le bras et m'entraina à l'extérieur, je ne pouvais voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité.

Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me secoua fortement.

«- Putain Bella, mais pourquoi t'as cette odeur de vampire collé sur chaque parcelle de ton corps?» me dit la voix enragé de Sam.

* * *

Petite annonce! Je voudrais me faire une petite équipe de 2 ou 3 personnes pour faire la relecture de mes chapitres! Car je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes! Bref, vos demandes en mp! Reviews?


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello! Oui, oui, c'est bien moi! Je suis toujours en vie et en santé! De retour après l'année scolaire qui vient de passé et je dois dire... Toute une année! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai survécu ! Je suis présentement au Cégep ( au Québec, établissement post-secondaire et pré-universitaire) en train de faire une technique en soins infirmiers et c'est très difficile et très prenant. Donc j'ai décidé de favorisé mes études à mon écriture, mais maintenant, la session est terminée et c'est les vacances! Je publie un chapitre très très court pour me remettre dedans, et également pour me mettre à la recherche d'une beta :D Je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe et une relecture ne serait pas de trop, mais aussi pour vérifié si l'histoire colle avec celle des romans, etc!

Merci, merci! Gabiie

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_«- Putain Bella, mais pourquoi t'as cette odeur de vampire collé sur chaque parcelle de ton corps?» me dit la voix enragé de Sam._

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mes yeux s'étaient à présent habituer à l'obscurité et je pouvais voir devant moi ces traits si familiers, des traits que je croyais ne jamais revoir. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, ses yeux étaient cernés, une barbe de plusieurs semaines, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il me tenait fermement dans ses bras, sans pour autant me faire mal. Il me fixait et attendait patiemment que je réponde à sa question. Mais quoi répondre? La vérité? Non, je ne pouvais pas, je lui avais promis de ne rien dire. Je décidai de lui fournir une demi-vérité.

«- J'en ai croisé un aujourd'hui, mais c'était un des Cullen et il ne me voulait pas de mal! Mais Sam, ça n'a aucune importance maintenant! Tu es là! Tu es en vie! Mais ou étais-tu passé bon sang?

- Bella, mais bien sûr que c'est important! Répondit-il tout en éludant ma question. Que t'a-t-il dit? Que voulait-il? Lequel était-ce?

- Je n'en sais rien Sam! Et d'ailleurs il ne me voulait rien, nous nous sommes croisé par hasard et… Attends une minute! Alors ce qu'il m'a raconté est vrai?

- Que t'a-t-il raconté exactement? Répondit-il avec prudence.

- Qu'il y avait des loups garous à La Push, et que j'en faisais partie. Bien sûr je ne l'ai pas cru, mais maintenant… Que se passe-t-il Sam? Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que moi!

- …

- Merde Sam, dit quelques choses! Explique-moi pourquoi tout d'un coup les vampires ne sont plus seulement une légende Quileute! Pourquoi pouvons-nous sentir leur odeur? Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ta disparition?

- Écoute Bella, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à tes questions, parce que je me pose les mêmes. C'est exactement à cause de ça que je suis parti, mais ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour en discuter. J'étais venu ici parce que je voulais revenir à la réserve, je savais que vous étiez à Port Angeles toi et Léah et… J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu fasses comme si de rien était devant Léah.

- Alors tu reviens? Tu ne vas pas repartir?

- Je ne peux pas te garantir que je vais rester très longtemps, mais oui, je reviens à la réserve.

- Alors… Entre, Léah ne tiendra plus en place lorsqu'elle te verra! J'ai bien hâte de voir sa tête! ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin.»


End file.
